


The Biggest Heart

by Threshie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel and Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester are Jack Kline's Parents, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feels, Gen, Giant Jack Kline, Giant and Tiny, Giants, Jack Kline & Sam Winchester Friendship, Jack Kline Needs A Hug, Lebanon KS, Magical Accidents, Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Nephilim, Winged Jack Kline, Wings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21984055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Threshie/pseuds/Threshie
Summary: Through some magic mishaps, Jack is 40 feet tall, and will no longer fit inside the bunker. Sam keeps him company outside while Dean and Cas try to figure out a cure to the spell.
Relationships: Castiel & Jack Kline & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	The Biggest Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thanks for checking out my fic! This is a little family feels story that will be 3 chapters long, and focuses on TFW 2.0 family feels centered around giant Jack. I hope you enjoy chapter one -- comments and kudos are always appreciated! ♥

“We shouldn’t have left him alone out there, Dean.” Sam shut the book he’d been pretending to read, sighing. He couldn’t focus on the sigils and ingredient lists — Jack was probably scared. 

“The kid’s like 40 feet tall, Sam,” Dean grumbled, flipping through another book on the other side of the table. “He won’t exactly fit down the bunker staircase, okay?”

Dropping his book on the table with a loud thud, Sam frowned. 

“I meant one of us should be out there with him.” 

“Be my guest,” Dean said, annoyed. “Pick his brain about how he managed to Nephilim up that spell and go Giant-Man on us while you’re at it, because I had no luck with that one when I was out there.” 

Sam shook his head. 

“Dean, he probably doesn’t know.” He sighed and started toward the hallway, though. “I’ll try and ask him. Keep digging for ways to reverse that spell if it’s used on a person.” 

The brothers had been digging through books for over an hour now. Cas was in the library digging for more, and had been bringing armloads of them to the table for Sam and Dean to read. 

All of them had been there when Jack somehow got his powers tangled with a spell Sam had been casting that was supposed to turn a bit of an ingredient into a larger portion of it. It was NOT supposed to work on living things, but Jack’s eyes had flared gold during the whole thing, which they did when his Nephilim powers were in effect, so anything was possible.

The second the sigils had gone dark, Jack had started to grow bigger and taller at an alarming rate. So alarming that he’d luckily flown himself outside before he got too big for the bunker to contain anymore. He’d steadied out at about 40 feet tall, which seemed insanely huge to Sam. 

“Jack?” The hunter stepped outside the bunker’s door and shut it behind him, looking around. Jack was impossible to lose track of right now — his gigantic gray tennis shoes were around the corner, and Sam followed the lines of huge denim-clad legs to see the Nephilim seated on the lawn, hugging his knees to his chest and resting his chin on the tops of them. 

He turned sad blue eyes down to Sam when he heard his name, sitting up a little bit.

“Hello, Sam.” His voice didn’t sound much different, just…well, a lot louder and higher up. The kid was barely a year old, and he’d definitely never experienced anything like this before. He seemed more guilty than scared, though. Dean being angry with him always upset him.

Sam stepped over near Jack’s side, and the giant shifted to lay down on his belly, folding his arms to rest his cheek against them. At this level, at least Sam could look him in the eye when talking to him.

“I’m sorry nobody checked on you in so long,” he said, sitting on the ground near one of Jack’s hands. He reached out and patted it. “How are you doing?”

“I’m fine,” Jack said, but his brows furrowed sadly, and it was impossible to miss at this size. “Well, except for being so stupid. I messed up everything.”

“Hey, you’re NOT stupid,” Sam said, frowning.

“Dean’s looking at me like I’m a monster again,” the Nephilim countered, getting more and more upset. “Maybe I AM a monster. Godzilla, maybe.”

Trying not to chuckle at the kaiju reference (Dean’s influence, probably, he had lots of cheesy campy movies), Sam got to his feet and leaned up against Jack’s arm since he couldn’t hug the kid at this size.

“No you’re not, and this isn’t permanent, Jack. We’re going to fix it and get you back to normal, okay?” 

Jack curled one of his hands around Sam’s back since he couldn’t hug right now, either. He sniffled a little.

“How? I don’t know how I did it the first time…”

How was exactly what Jack’s dads were all trying to figure out right now, but that wasn’t a very reassuring thing to say. Sam decided to try and change the subject.

“Okay, okay. Let’s try to stay positive,” he suggested, patting Jack’s arm and looking up at him. “Would you lift me up to your height? The view from up there must be awesome.”

Jack blinked and carefully moved his hands away from Sam. Slowly, he sat up on his elbows.

“You’d trust me not to drop or hurt you?”

“With my life,” Sam said confidently. He was sure Jack would never hurt him on purpose. The kid had a good heart, he really did. 

Jack smiled for the first time in hours, shifting to a kneeling position. He placed a hand palm-up on the ground near Sam. 

“Okay, if you want. It does look pretty from up here.”

Carefully, Sam climbed onto the giant’s hand. He sat with his legs hanging over the side of Jack’s palm, hugging both arms around the Nephilim’s thumb, which luckily was held up rather than down flat. 

“Go ahead,” he told Jack, looking up at him with a smile. He was a little nervous about this really, but right now comforting Jack seemed more important than being uneasy about heights. The kid would never drop him, he assured himself again.

Jack stood to his full height, Sam held close to his chest. Sam could feel the air whooshing past him as they stood up, his hair flying out to the side. This close, the woven fibers of Jack’s shirt were so big they looked like yarn. 

Sam was not a small man. Being picked up and moved around by anybody was rare, and in a situation where it wasn’t a fight was even rarer. Now, though, he must have felt feather light to somebody as huge as Jack. 

“Sam. Sam?”

Sam was, he realized, squeezing his eyes closed. Taking a deep breath, he opened them slowly and found himself safely held near Jack’s chest still. The buttons on his shirt looked like dinner plates. And out the other way… 

Empty air. 

“Wow,” Sam said, staring. He’d expected it to look like they were up high, but hadn’t actually been many lofty places with a clear view. Lebanon was clearly visible in the distance, and Sam silently thanked Cas for thinking of slapping that invisibility ward on Jack’s ankle the moment he stopped growing. He’d been sitting down at the time, so HOPEFULLY nobody had noticed him. Now only Sam, Dean and Cas could see him.

“Isn’t it nice?” Jack smiled a little at the look on Sam’s face, and Sam looked up from the incredible landscape to the Nephilim’s face. He’d never noticed the little gap in Jack’s front teeth until seeing it magnified. It was cute in a childish way. 

“It is,” he agreed, patting Jack’s thumb (which he was still holding onto VERY securely.) Something occurred to him, and he looked up at the Nephilim curiously. “Hey, Jack…your wings grew with you, right? Otherwise you wouldn’t have been able to fly out here,” he reasoned.

“Yes, they did,” Jack confirmed, looking a little sad again at the talk of the botched spell. 

“If it’s okay, could I see them?” Sam asked hopefully. “They must be like airplane wings right now.”

Jack blinked in surprise, then broke into a warm smile. 

“I’ll show you!” He seemed pleased Sam had asked, and Sam was glad to get him to smile again. Jack cupped his other hand around Sam and then lifted him up higher, above his own head. It was alarming to move up so fast, and Sam hugged his thumb tight. Looking over the top of Jack’s messy dark gold hair, though, he watched in awe as enormous, perfect wings seem to draw themselves in the air. They started at Jack’s shoulder blades and curved and arched out into the open space, all sleek giant golden feathers with shifting rainbows on the surface, like soap bubbles. 

“Jack, they’re BEAUTIFUL,” Sam said, stunned. The kid lowered Sam down to be level with his face, blue eyes shining. 

“Thanks, Sam. I’m really glad you’re here with me,” he confessed, smile fading. 

“Me, too,” Sam said sincerely. “You’re not a monster, Jack, you’re celestial and — and wonderful. Okay?”

Jack started to smile at that, but it faded again quickly. 

“I’m glad that you think so. Castiel thinks something like that, too,” he said, sighing. “But Dean said I’m dangerous, and I think I believe him.”

“Hey, come here.” Sam waved for Jack to lean in, but instead the giant drew Sam up close to his face. That worked, too; the hunter patted his cheek with one palm. “Dean meant you could accidentally hurt someone when you’re big like this,” he explained, feeling bad for the kid. He and Dean hadn’t had the best start, and it seemed Jack was still extra concerned with what Sam’s brother thought of him, especially if he was good or bad. “He’s not very good at saying it, but he cares about you too, Jack. He does.”

The Nephilim still looked sad, though. They had all the time in the world until Dean and Cas found a cure for the spell, and nobody could see them. Sam had an idea.

“Hey, let’s take a walk,” he suggested to Jack, smiling. “Please? It’s not every day I get carried around by somebody.”

“I don’t carry other people around, either,” Jack admitted, finally cracking another small smile. “Okay, where should we go?”

The bunker was a ways from town on purpose, surrounded by forest and later fields. Sam pointed off in the opposite direction of Lebanon. 

“That way!”


End file.
